Rosa flotando en el mar
by Raven-Cuervo Blanco
Summary: Había veces, en las que el Uchiha era como ese mar verde y profundo, que llegaba a ser sereno y sosegado. Sin embargo, ahora Sasuke era una marea que revuelca con fuerza todo a su paso, llevándose consigo todo lo que encuentra…


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes deNaruto, así como su mundo son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este Fanfic.  
><strong><br>Dedicatoria: **Respondiendo al reto del foro _**"Concursos: La originalidad es posible"**_.**  
>Tercer Concurso: <strong>Mar.  
><strong>Título: <strong>Rosa flotando en el mar.  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Raven-Cuervo Blanco.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Tragedy/Angst.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Universo Alterno.**  
><strong>Muerte de uno o más personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones del Capitulo: <strong>Siempre quise hacer algo sobre estos dos personajes en algo _"dramático"_ y _"trágico"_.

—Blablablabla—Hablan.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosa flotando en el mar.<strong>_**  
><strong>__"El mar no tiene ni sentido ni piedad."_

**.**

.

.

Allí estaba frente a ella, a unos metros mirándola fijamente, con aquel rostro serio e inexpresivo de siempre, limpiándose los rastros de sangre; sus oscuros ojos solo la miraron por unas milésimas de segundo, que para ella le parecieron una eternidad. Lo observó, quedando petrificada sin saber qué decir o que hacer, después de eso, se sonrojó por unos instantes, pero no fue debido a la vergüenza… La culpa, la ansiedad, y el nerviosismo, causaron aquellos efectos.

El cuerpo inerte de Naruto yacía a unos metros lejos de ambos, con dos grandes heridas en su pecho, desangrándose a borbotones.

Sakura sabía que se acercaba el fin, en la cuarta guerra ninja… Pero se había auto convencido que el Uzumaki encontraría una solución para traer de vuelta al azabache, sin embargo, eso jamás sucedió. Solo lo ató a una promesa que jamás podría cumplir, dejándolo sin vida.

"_Sucumbir."_

— ¿N-naruto? —Murmuró. — ¿Naruto?

A pesar de esa situación, Sakura nunca espero que él, al que siempre le profesó su amor devoto, fuera capaz de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

**.**

.

.

.

—Intentaste matarme dos veces. —Sakura tomó una kunai, sosteniéndola con sus manos temblorosas. —Y no lo dudaste.

Ella siempre creyó que Sasuke era como el mar; a veces podía ser arisco y tormentoso, pero en otras ocasiones llegaba a ser quieto y tranquilo. Él era como ese mar azul intenso que la atrapaba entre sus olas, llevándola y trayéndola a su capricho, para después dejarla abandonada sobre la arena blanca. Pero había veces, en las que el Uchiha era como ese mar verde y profundo, que llegaba a ser sereno y sosegado, permitiéndole sumergirse para nadar en sus frías aguas, que la envolvían entre la espuma blanca hacia la orilla de la playa. _Sin embargo, ahora Sasuke Uchiha era una marea que revuelca con fuerza todo a su paso, llevándose consigo todo lo que encuentra…_

Pero era hora, que por fin se diera cuenta que su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte para curarlo, que nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería. _Porque su amor quedo olvidado, bajo cientos de recuerdos dolorosos y una venganza que nunca fue la mejor solución_.

Siguió avanzando lentamente, sintiendo la suave brisa marina acariciando su rostro y la melodía de las olas en sus oídos. Alzó la mirada un poco más y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, lo vio y le sonrió…Inundando sus verdes ojos en lágrimas saladas.

Ahí estaba, tan calmado y arrogante como siempre, esperándole silenciosamente.

— ¿Vienes a matarme? —Preguntó Sasuke. Indiferente y distante, burlándose de ella. — ¿Tú a mi?

**.**

.

.

.

Sakura regresó a ver a Naruto, y recordó todo lo que él le brindó. Una cálida sonrisa, una amistad incondicional, y un hombro en el cual llorar. Rió como posesa, tallando el contorno de sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas. Corrió vertiginosamente hacia el Uchiha, con el arma en mano, dispuesta a acabar con todo…

_¡A asesinarle!_

Se detuvo frente a él, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con su ropa ninja manchada de sangre y su banda de la alianza shinobi a punto de caerse. Tiró la kunai sobre la blanca arena del mar frente a ellos, gritó fuertemente hasta que la garganta se le rasgara e intentó retener las lágrimas para no verse más patética… Otra vez. Sasuke solo se giró, dándole la espalda sin decir nada.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? —El pequeño hilillo de voz salió de sus cuerdas vocales. — ¿Por qué?

Él solo avanzó, dejándola sola y abandonada como aquella vez que escapó de la aldea. Y después de que Sakura le rogara, el solo le golpeó y la dejo tirada sobre una fría banca.

**.**

.

.

.

Trató de esperar una respuesta, pero no le respondió…Nunca lo hizo. Una sutil brisa removió sus cabellos, meciéndolos de un lado a otro. Se acercó a él, recogiendo inmediatamente el arma que había caído al suelo y con un intento de abrazo se aferró a su cuerpo.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo. —Hundió un poco más el kunai sobre el pecho del Uchiha. — ¿Esperabas que repitiera eso? ¿Cómo aquella vez?

Su mirada fría, oscura y desdeñosa le asustó. La sangre impregnó su piel, pero él no pareció responder. Lo único que escuchó fue un ruido fuerte similar a muchas aves chillando, y el dolor aunado a eso, era una señal que Sasuke, otra vez le había fallado. Apretó sus manos contra su pecho, reteniendo el dolor dentro de ella. Sintió como el cuerpo se le había partido en dos; y que ahora su pulso había descendido hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Los ojos verdes comenzaron a perder su brillo.

**.**

.

.

.

—Lo siento, lo siento Naruto-kun. —Musitó, colocando su manos sobre la herida en su estomago. — No podrás llevar a Sasuke-kun de nuevo…A Konoha.

Las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse de sus ojos casi muertos. Suspiró resignada, retrocediendo un poco para alejarse de él, y poder contemplarlo debidamente; bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta que nunca pudo lograr que Sasuke le amara una octava parte de lo que ella le amaba a él. Su corazón estaba blindado y la venganza que perseguía le había despojado de todo sentimiento.

"_Vengarse."_

Era lo único por lo que seguía en pie. Lo que lo mantenía con vida, por lo que luchaba. No había nada más, solo venganza. Su corazón de nuevo se rompió. Siguió retrocediendo, mientras a cada paso que daba, poco a poco se debilitaba.

Perdiendo sus ilusiones, sus sueños, a Naruto y a él… _Todo lo había perdido_, _no quedaba nada_.

**.**

.

.

.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre, impregnando su piel blanca en rojo carmesí. Y ella, ahora se sentía vacía, porque el ya no estaría ahí; nunca lo haría, mientras ella aun seguiría y su amor también. Escuchó voces a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Hundiendo sus pies en la arena, y la sangre dejando marcas de aquella triste escena; Naruto y Sasuke derrumbados, sin vida.

_¿Ese era el final?_

Entró al agua, y poco a poco fue avanzando, hundiéndose. Y su débil cuerpo siendo arrastrado por la marea. Sonrió y se sumergió, absorbida por la blanca espuma de las olas.

**.**

.

.

.

Naruto era tan fresco como el brillante cielo, su pelo era tan resplandeciente como el mismo sol; manteniendo siempre su sonrisa encantadora. Pero, a pesar de eso…_Ella siempre prefirió hundirse en aquel oscuro mar, que volar libre en cielo azul_, _deseando ser solo una rosa flotando en aquella masa de agua_.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —Se escuchó la débil voz de Naruto. — ¿Dónde estás Sakura-chan?

Regresó a ver el cuerpo inmóvil del azabache, giró su vista hacia la orilla del mar…Y vio que el cuerpo de su amiga, flotaba sin vida en el.

.

.

"_Éramos yo y el mar. Y el mar estaba solo y solo yo. Uno de los dos faltaba."  
><em>**Antonio Porchia**_._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Lamento haber tardado, pero la escuela me tenía hasta la coronilla… Quizás no es muy original, pero se hace lo que se puede.

¿De dónde viene el nombre?  
>Recordé la canción de <strong>Massiel<strong> (cantante española) —**Rosas en el mar**. De ahí el título e inspiración para este one shot.

Gracias.


End file.
